Computer Systems
COMPUTER SYSTEMS The main computer system of the Solstice is probably the most important single operational element of the starship next to the crew. The computer is directly analogous to the autonomic nervous system of a living being, and is responsible in some way for the operation of virtually every other system of the vehicle. Crew interface for the main computer is provided by the Library Computer Access and Retrieval System software, usually abbreviated as LCARS. LCARS provides both keyboard and verbal interface ability, incorporating highly sophisticated artificial intelligence routines and graphic display organization for maximum crew ease-of-use COMPUTER CORES The heart of the main computer system is a set of Two redundant main processing cores. Either of these cores is able to handle the primary operational computing load of the entire vessel. The Two of these cores are located near the center of the Hull between Decks 3 and 4, Each main core incorporates a series of miniature subspace field generators, which creates a symmetrical (nonpropulsive) field distortion of 3350 millicochranes within the faster-than-light (FTL) core elements. This permits the transmission and processing of optical data within the core at rates significantly exceeding lightspeed. The two main cores in the Primary Hull run in parallel clock-sync with each other, providing 100% redundancy. In the event of any failure in either core, the other core is able to instantly assume the total primary computing load for the ship with no interruption, although some secondary and recreational functions (such as holodeck simulations) may be suspended. Core elements are based on FTL nanoprocessor units arranged into optical transtator clusters of 1,024 segments. In turn, clusters are grouped into processing modules composed of 256 clusters controlled by a bank of sixteen isolinear chips. Each core comprises seven primary and three upper levels, each level containing an average of four modules. CORE MEMORY Memory storage for main core usage is provided by 276 dedicated modules of 144 isolinear optical storage chips. Under LCARS software control, these modules provide average dynamic access to memory at 4,800 kiloquads/sec. Total storage capacity of each module is about 64,000 to 128,000 kiloquads, depending on software configuration. The main cores are tied into the ship's optical data network by triple redundant Micron Junction Links on each module which bridge the subspace boundary layer. There is a 12% Doppler loss in transmission rate across the boundary, but the resulting increase in processing speed from the FTL core elements more than compensates.The Final Layer to the computer systems is a dedicated short range radio frequency system that all cores use to communicate with control panels, access points, and PADDs. MEMORY UTILIZATION Memory systems are used for a wide variety of purposes: * Library Banks: Contains the sum of all Federation Knowledge. The volume taken up by the library banks comprises the largest section of the main computer volume. the library banks are installed upon Commissioning, and are updated whenever possible, whether mid voyage by subspace, or during starbase layover. * Working Memory: records and holds input(instructions and raw data) prior to transfer to processing. linked in parallel with the processors to increase size of the problem database. * Master Memory: records all computer activity intended for permanent storage (stellar mapping surveys, specimen analysis data, etc) until said data can be edited, cross-referenced, and written into the library banks. Master memory is safeguarded from accidental or unauthorized tampering/erasure by security codes. * Flight Data Recorder: the FLIDAR system is probably the best protected item of equipment aboard ship. its function is to receive and store all relevant telemetry concerning the ship and personnel while underway. the FLIDAR itself is an armored capsule house in the computer core. It consists of two sub units: data gate, and memory unit. telemetry is fed in via a fiber optic cable linkage directly accessing the ship' Main Computer by passing any manned station. its operation is totally automated. the data gate is a processor which determines how much information will be fed into the FLIDAR memory according to ship's Alert Status: ** Normal Status: *** Helm/nav console telemetry *** Engine Performance *** Navigational sensor scans *** Log Entries ** Yellow Alert: - as above plus complete audio/video scans of bridge and Engineering ** Red Alert: - as above plus complete audio/video scans from all intership communications units, all computer activity, all Sensor Telemetry. ** The Memory Unit of the FLIDAR is a one-shot recording bank. as data is recorded it is unreachable, and cannot be edited, erased, or otherwise altered without opening the FLIDAR housing - which would have catastrophic results. The system Currently in use was designed by LCMD Benjamin Finner (rtd.) - at the Daystrom Institute. In the event of an impending crisis the captain can order the contents of the FLIDAR speed loaded onto a Probe or marker buoy for jettison. ARCHIVAL STORES a Specially protected and armored portion of the computer core contains the Archival-memory Stores. this comprises the sum total of all data withing the computer systems: both programs and data" In the event of computer damage resulting in partial or total erasure/distortion of stored information from the memory or processor systems, all computer systems can be restored to full operating status (after hardwired damage is repaired/replaced) by reloading from the Archival memory Stores. Said archives are routinely updated at the end of each watch. PRIORITIZATION CPU processing time and space is assigned to incoming tasks on a first-com, first serve basis, according to complexity of the task. every peripheral possesses it's own channel into the main computer, and the CPU is normally capable of handling any workload with negligible delays. However , in case of an urgent or immensely complex problem, priority treatment for that problem can be requested. any officer may request this by giving name and rank tot eh computer. also for large allotment of time , operations can assign additional computer access priority for a task. This will result in a sizable fraction of the CPU being brought online to solve that task(up to 50 percent). all such priority accesses are recorded in the computer activity Log, and are flagged for review by operations who checks to see that the requests were warranted. Total priority access (up to 97 percent) can only be requested by an Operations officer on duty, who will identify such a problem as "Class A". DIRECT OVERRIDES AND AUX SYSTEMS In the event of a Main computer/CPU Failure, override channels and connections kick-in automatically so that workstations and action stations are not isolated from each other. For example, a second Optical data cable links the Bridge Environmental work station directly to all action stations under it. On the other hand the bridge Science station has direct access via similar link to the library banks, never going through the CPU (as would any other workstation requesting info from the library banks). this assures the Captain instant access to any information he requires, even if the main computer is down. In the case of the Weapons Console, its DAU is so large that it is autonomous of the main computer, and also the Fire Control Computer. Similarly both Engineering and Navigation departments have separate auxiliary computers so that failure of the Main computer will not result in a crippling loss of power, propulsion, or environment. Category:Engineering Category:Ship Systems Category:Computer Tech